broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story
Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story is a fan-made sequel to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, through Starlight Glimmer's point-of-views as the main protagonist and anti-hero. Summary Principal Cinch gets desperate after losing Twilight to Canterlot High. So she convinces Starlight Glimmer to attend Crystal Prep. Though due to her past with Sunburst, she isn't as favorable to Friendship as Twilight was. The students of Crystal Prep, getting use to accepting friendship under Twilight's example, try accepting Starlight as one of them. But with Starlight's bitterness towards superiority and need for equality, Crystal Prep's reputation makes it even more difficult. And with Starlight's cleverness, she assures Cinch doesn't cause any trouble for her or anyone else. She stumbles upon Twilight's private research room and discover the designs for her Magic spectrometer. With some of Starlight's improvements, she succeeds in easily accessing Equestrian Magic. Plot Shadowbolt chat The film opens at Canterlot High School in the human world. The school day ends and everyone is preparing to leaving, especially Twilight Sparkle, who is now grown accustom to her new school. She would then meet with her friends and they all go to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Sweet Shop. Twilight pulls out her laptop to take part in a scheduled video chat with her friends at Crystal Prep Academy. Everyone exchange greetings, progressions, and advice about friendship on both side. Indigo Zap is concern that Principal Abacus Cinch is always looking over there shoulder and expects them to work even harder. But Sunset Shimmer assures them that as long as they're together and that they have friends at Crystal Prep, Cinch can't do anything to them. That evening, Principal Cinch goes to a restaurant to have a secret meeting with a mysterious stranger. She comes to him in search of a new star student at her school to replace Twilight in order to protect her reputation. The stranger assures her that he knows of such of person, and looks up a file of a girl named Starlight Glimmer. Recruiting Starlight First Day at Crystal Prep Character *Starlight Glimmer — She is based off of her pony counterpart from Equestria, who becomes Princess Twilight Sparkle's pupil in the Magic of Friendship. But much like her counterpart, she developed some form of resentment toward individuality and superiority after losing her childhood friend, Sunburst after realizing his talents. Starlight starts off at a young correctional facility for need of equality, until she was convinced to attend Crystal Prep Academy due to Principal Cinch's desperation for a new star student. After displaying her intelligence, turning down the other students, and belittling Cinch; she stumbles upon Twilight's private research room and discover her notes on Equestrian magic. Unlike Twilight, she is more driven, self-confident, and never let's anyone pushed her around. *Twilight Sparkle — *Sunset Shimmer — *Sugarcoat — *Sour Sweet — *Indigo Zap — *Sunny Flare — *Lemon Zest — *Principal Abacus Cinch — The haughty headmistress of Crystal Prep, obsessed with her school's reputation, and main antagonist. Desperate for a new star student, she consults Discord to have Starlight attend her school. She got what she wanted, but relies Starlight is different than Twilight. Starlight's cleverness and drive keeps belittle her at every turn. This pressures Cinch to go power-hungry, and turn Starlight's work against her. *Applejack — *Rainbow Dash — *Rarity — *Fluttershy — *Pinkie Pie — *Spike — *Professor Discord — A former math teacher at Crystal Prep, until one day, all the stress caused him to go insane. Though he was fired, Cinch still consult with him as one of her resources. He recommended Starlight to attend Crystal Prep as payback on Cinch. *Dean Cadance — The dean of Crystal Prep Academy. She is very close to Twilight, is in good terms with Canterlot High, and has an affection for Shining Armor. *Shining Armor — An alumnus of Crystal Prep Academy, Starlight's parole officer, and Twilight's older brother. He display an attraction to Cadance, and visits her at work very frequently. *Principal Celestia — The principal of Canterlot High School. *Vice Principal Luna — Celestia's sister who helps run Canterlot High with her. *Mr. Smooze — Professor Discord's short, silent, pudgy assistant. Quotes Category:WIP Category:Fanfiction Category:Equestria Girls